


When Facing Death's Relief

by gloomy_loom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parent, FUCK, Gen, He broke my heart throughout the movie, I just want him to be loved, Ma Barebone's A+ Parenting, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Sad Credence Barebone, Seriously this poor kid, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomy_loom/pseuds/gloomy_loom
Summary: Credence watched them, wands like Mr. Graves, bright lights glittering beautifully.Glittering towards him... what a beautiful way to die, he thought.





	When Facing Death's Relief

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

There were so many of them.  The witches.  Dressed officially, standing tall.  They looked normal, mostly.  Ma would be surprised, he thought.  Or pitch a smug fit about how good witches were at disguising themselves among the good people.  The worthy people.

They all had their- wands, their wands- out, poined at Credence.  They made him think of Mr. Graves, who was still yelling somewhere to the right.  Thinking about him only made the black of his powers angrier, so he stopped.

The wands sent glittering white lights towards him, bright and beautiful-

Beautiful.  Lord forgive him, Credence felt regret at never producing something like that.  All he made was-  _dark-_

They were going to kill him, and he wasn't afraid.  He should be, he thought.  Like the many times he had been terrified of coming home, because Ma was there, and she would  _kill him_ -

Or maybe he'd been afraid because he knew she wouldn't.  And he'd have to face her another day.  And another.  Maybe, some part of him had wanted this, this relief.  

Credence pushed away the memory of kind hands, a protective stance, his crushing hope,  _"It's okay, Credence"_.  That was just a dream.  Nothing he would ever deserve, or should ever have hoped for.  His only hope was this, now.  Here.

 

 

Glittering through the air towards him-

 

 

 

What a beautiful way to die.

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Here you go, freak- why don't you put that in the trash where you all belong?"_

_Credence doesn't look up, the contempt and irritation in the senator's voice making his skin crawl with nerves and anger.  Modesty's hand tightens on his, pulling him away.  He can't help but feel grateful for the gesture.  They've always looked out for each other, ever since Ma brought her in, and she'd been crying all the time, missing her brothers_

 

_Credence huddles, hearing Modesty's terrified footsteps, knowing she'll be running to her old house.  The look on her little face, frozen in fear, wavers in front of his tear-filled eyes.  He wants to call her back, protect her like she tried to protect him so many times, but it's him she's running away from_

 

 

_Chastity glares, sharp, and calls Ma to tell her of Credence's mistake.  Credence stares, thinking of how he and Chastity used to hold hands crossing the street, How Chastity used to help him with the bandages when Ma broke the skin.  He doesn't recognize the hate in her eyes now, but then, he doesn't recognize it in his, either, when he looks in the mirror, covered as it is by his fear_

 

_The belt lashes sharply across his hands.  He's just thankful, even as he whimpers in pain.  He still has bruises leftover from last time that make it uncomfortable to sit or lie on his back and tomorrow is Sunday, he'll have to sit in the hard pews of the Church for hours_

 

_Graves is leaning close, his breath warm on Credence's neck, and Credence want to pull away but also wants to pull closer because no one has ever touched him like this, like they cared, and_

 

 

_Graves is so gentle, and Credence is uncomfortable and wanting more so badly, all at the same time_

 

 

_Chastity is screaming and Ma is on the floor and Modesty is terrified, so terrified, and he gets even angrier because he is tired of them being terrified, he just wants it all to stop and_

 

 

 _"It's oka_ _y, Credence."_

 

 

_"Do you think I'm a freak?"_

_"No- I think you're a very special young man..."_

 

 

_"I'm done with you."_

 

 

_"I'm not here to hurt you... Credence, can I come over to you?  Can I come over?"_

 

 

_"I know what that woman did to you ... Newt and I will protect you..."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Glittering, light in a way he'll never be, and-

 

Relief.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
